


The D

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on behind the scenes..... inspired by the obvious friendship (yes, two men can be friends without wanting to rut like bunnies!) between Jensen and Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D

Dean took a deep breath as he was finally off stage, and away from the manic if not completely insane audience at whichever con this was. God, he was exhausted!

“Price of fame”, Gabriel the cameraman said unsympathetically, his words distorted by the lollipop that seemed to be permanently in his mouth. “Get a move on, Deano!”

Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to walk manfully around in a manly-like manner, glared at him, but did as he was told. Though running was a bit difficult right now....

+~+~+

Dean's rise to stardom had begun some three years back, when the studios had employed him and his brother as actors for a short-lived Friends-style sitcom. It had pretty much bombed in its first series, but perhaps surprisingly, the studio had decided to make a follow-up concentrating solely on Dean as a Lothario in New York. 'The D' had been successful in its eight-part run earlier last year, and a second twelve-part series had just finished airing.

Episode Four had been the killer, as far as Dean had been concerned. As a bisexual man, Dean had always seen himself as an equal opportunities lover – hey, everyone deserved a piece of The D! - but the directors had thought it would be amusing to have someone who didn't automatically fall for Dean's charms. Enter some actor Dean had been blissfully unaware of up to that point, a Castiel Novak who played 'Misha Collins' to Dean's 'Jensen Ackles'. At least Dean hadn't had to act much when drooling over the man from afar; Cas was hot and then some. And he was also attending this con as the object of Dean's lustful thoughts – Dean had a video of his dream sequence of Cas in the launderette - taking a separate session that ran parallel to Dean's, before they did the unified thing for the finale tomorrow. 

The thing was, Cas as a person was cool. He had easily gone along with Dean's suggestion that all the profits from the next day's events would go to the city's firefighter charities, and he was never ruffled when fans pushed to ask if he and Dean were at it like bunnies once the cameras stopped rolling. Cas was the supreme professional, Dean thought as he opened the door to his dressing-room.....

Someone grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall, slamming and locking the door before getting right into Dean's face. The taller man grinned.

“Heya, Cas!”

“Hullo, Dean.”

As usual that graveled growl had him well on the way to an(other) erection, although when Cas all but ripped his pants off and teased his balls before reaching round to Dean's entrance, the blond groaned in anticipation.

“Still wearing those panties, Dean”, Cas growled. “Good boy!”

Dean nodded. Speech was always kinda difficult when most of his blood was being triaged off to his lower brain. Cas felt at his entrance, and carefully removed the plug.

“All those women – and men – out there, and all the time you had my come in your arse”, Cas said, and it shouldn't have been such a turn-on to hear him say things like that, but Dean whimpered piteously. “All wanting you, and yet I had already claimed you as mine. Mine, Dean!”

“Yours!” Dean managed. “Cas!”

Cas was suddenly lifting him up – when the hell had he got his own cock out, Dean wondered with what remained of his upper brain? - and Dean let out the sort of noise normally only heard in walrus mating colonies as he was impaled on that huge angelic cock. Using that inhuman strength of his, Cas began to slowly fuck him, teasing his prostate mercilessly before suddenly changing the angle and hitting him full-on.

“Yessss!” Dean hissed.

“Volume”, Cas said warningly. “Or do I have to stop and gag you, Dean?”

“No, sir”, Dean said at once. “Sorry, sir.”

Cas suddenly managed to push him up even more, and his prostate was being treated like a punch-bag for Cas' cock. Amazingly it took only the lightest of touches from Cas' free hand on Dean's cock, and he erupted violently, coming so hard he actually hit his own chin. Cas began to falter at that, but managed to come inside his lover before carefully pulling out and lowering him to the floor. It took an effort, but Dean managed the two steps to the couch before falling onto it.

“Don't forget we're meeting Sam and Sarah for dinner tonight”, Cas said calmly, as is he had not just fucked Dean six ways from Sunday.

“Yes, Cas”, Dean managed.

“And tomorrow, when we are on stage together, I shall be using the plug with the remote”, Cas said lightly.

Dean stared at him in horror. He wouldn't......

Damn! Of course he would. And to Dean's eternal embarrassment, the idea was already causing Little Dean to perk up again. Cas smirked.

“Insatiable”, he muttered fondly. “I need a shower, Dean. So do you. Coming?”

“Yeah, you filthy animal”, Dean said fondly, trying to will his legs back into life. He looked up to see that Cas had, whilst unobserved, got out of all his clothes.

Dean's legs suddenly worked just fine......


End file.
